Bait
Bait is a Glow Toad who is Ezran's pet, companion, and best friend. Appearance Bait is a stubby Glow Toad with blue eyes, a yellow hide spotted with turquoise patches, a particularly big one surrounding his left eye, and an underbelly of the same hue, ending in a long tail. He always wears a grumpy expression on his rather large face. Like a regular toad, Bait features an extraordinarily long tongue, which he can use to snatch objects, hidden behind sharp up pointing teeth. His four legs feature three black, sharp claws each. Changing with emotion, Bait's hide is capable of glowing and changing color, including yellow for neutral, red for angry, purple for nervous, green for terrified, gray for depressed, blue for regretful, orange for happy, and pink for playful.Merchandise Personality Bait is grumpy all the time, and even more so when he is "hangry". He is also sneaky at times, proven by how he drank all of Rayla's moonberry juice without anyone noticing (until he was glowing brighter than ever before). Despite his grumpy demeanor, Bait can also be comforting and understanding towards others like how he stayed by Callum's side while reading Harrow's letter and when Ezran wanted some alone time upon learning of his father's demise and comforts Zym when he expresses concern over his mother. He also secretly loves belly rubs. Since Glow Toads are used by deep-sea fishermen for fishing, they are terrified of water, unlike Bait who isn't afraid to get wet. Bait himself is blissfully unaware of this fact, hence his lack of fear of the water. However, a terrifying ordeal involving a giant fish awakens him to the dangers of the water. At times Bait has proven himself to be brave and helpful as he tried to protect Zym from Viren and freed Rayla from the ice. He often expresses himself by croaking, and is also known to growl when angered or irritated. He is fiercely loyal to Ezran and expresses his anger when Kasef is rude towards Ezran. Skills and Abilities As the name of his species suggests, Bait's body can glow at fluctuating levels of brightness. He can glow brightly enough to temporarily blind others. This is usually triggered by someone saying the phrase, "Say hello to my little friend". The way Bait glows and changes color depends on how he is feeling (e.g. lonely, hungry, angry, or hangry). Once, after consuming a great deal of moonberry juice, Bait's normally yellow skin turned a reddish, purplish, berry color while his turquoise spots glowed. Whilst frightened during an avalanche he causes with a loud burp, Bait turned green. Bait also has a chameleon-like tongue that is long and fast enough to retrieve three jelly tarts per second. Trivia *Bait was given to Ezran by his father Harrow, who named him in favor of a distasteful joke, as Bait's species is known for being delicious and used by deep-sea fishermen to catch giant fish.An Empty Throne *Bait wasn't born or hatched on June 26th. It's the day Harrow gave Bait to Ezran, marking his date of birth unknown, as he won't even tell Ezran which day it is, or even his age, even though he can understand animals. Ezran thinks that he is either very old or very grumpy.https://thedragonprince.com/claudia-aanya-bait-birthdays-in-june/ *Bait appears before the opening of every episode during the display of the phrase "A Netflix Original Series" and states "Ba-bum" while turning red, in imitation of the normal sound effect that plays when the Netflix logo is shown. He is then shoved on top of the "Wonderstorm Pictures" logo which appears in its place, then studies the logo and pants. Appearances Book Two - Sky Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation Category:Katolis Category:Protagonists Category:A to Z Category:Team Zym